yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Weak
---It never got old, socializing with all the pros. They were an interesting group of people, and Naomi enjoyed getting to know them...for the most part. On the top floor of the hotel was the lounge, and the majority of those participating in the next day's tournament were all gathered around, conversing, drinking, relaxing. As she approached the bar, she glanced around, trying to take a mental note of who all had shown up. Hm. Adam, the annoying Subterror guy, was there. Elise, who used a Fluffal deck...Naomi particularly loathed that deck. Nathan, the Dracoslayer duelist. Oh. Malachi. Unsurprisingly, he was by himself in a corner, drinking, watching. Everyone hated that guy, and for good reason. Him and his stupid Red-Eyes... She ordered herself a drink, greeted a few duelists she was friendly with, and then stepped out onto the balcony. For the moment, she felt like being alone. Her anxiety was already attacking her relentlessly, as it always did before big tournaments, and she wanted to calm herself before she mingled. Besides...the view of the Eiffel Tower was more than worth it. France was gorgeous, and the city of Paris twinkled down below them as the sun slowly receded behind the curtain of night. ---- Klara had arrived late, but she had arrived nonetheless. Everyone turned to greet her, and she returned the welcomes. She even greeted Malachi, patting him on the back as she passed by him. She approached the bar, ordering for a simple Vodka on the rocks. She graciously accepted the drink and roamed outside, towards the view of the Eiffel Tower. She hadn’t even noticed the other presence yet, she was too busy drinking and admiring the view. She walked out and stood next to the blue-haired girl, still unaware of her being there. ---- Naomi tensed slightly as she heard the door slide open behind her. She didn't look to see who it was just yet; instead, she quietly sipped at her drink, her eyes focused on the city. In a weird way, it was soothing, watching people go about their business and watching the cars go by. Once she sensed the newcomer's presence next to her, she finally looked up. "Oh, hey Klara. How are you?" Her heart was suddenly beating like crazy; Klara had that effect on her. ---- Klara almost turned as red as a tomato. Just her luck, she was next to "her". She gulped, and turned around a smile on her face despite her heart beating twenty times a second. “Naomi! I’m fine, how are you?” ---- "I'm doing okay, myself. Hard not to be doing well when I'm surrounded by all this." She gestured at the Paris skyline, smiling sheepishly. It was a truly beautiful city. Naomi was trying to keep herself cool, not wanting to seem off in front of Klara. Ugh. Being this nervous and anxious was awful, but she couldn't help herself around this woman. ---- Klara nodded. So far so good, she hadn’t barfed in front of her yet. Klara’s Heart wouldn’t stop racing. “You’re right. The city is beautiful.” she began. An idea popped in her mind, an idea that would make her brother proud. “So are you, Naomi.” ---- Paris was a big, highly populated city, but it couldn't be any different than Los Angeles if it tried. Somehow, Paris still maintained a laid-back atmosphere, especially compared to the frenetic chaos of L.A. It was nice, to be honest. "Wait, u-um... Wha...?" Her eyes were wide, and she was completely caught off guard. Oh, fuck, what was happening? Within her chest, her heartbeat spiraled completely out of control, and she really didn't think she was capable of breathing at the moment. ---- Klara looked away, but it wasn’t simply to make it seem as if that comment was nonchalant, but to hide her beet-red face. “Y-yeah, you look great in that dress.” she responded. “Where’d you get it from?” ---- "Thanks. I honestly don't recall," she squeaked, running her fingers through her hair. Yeah, any chill she might've managed to muster up was completely gone now. Klara killed it off in not even five minutes, she was skilled that way apparently. "Um...you look great, too." ---- Klara grinned. "I know, right?" she replied, her self-confidence making itself obvious. She twirled around in a circle, showing off her dress. "My youngest brother helped me pick it out, he has a good fashion sense." ---- Naomi was always amazed at how confident Klara always was. She'd never even come close to that level of self-assuredness in her life, and yet Klara seemed to always be like this. Cool, calm, confident. "Nice. The youngest is...Zach, right?" Zach, yeah, that sounded right. Naomi was pretty sure Klara had mentioned Zach being the youngest.